


El caso de Hokuto Hidaka

by kotokogas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokogas/pseuds/kotokogas
Summary: Hokuto Hidaka amaba a Subaru Akehoshi realmente con todo su corazón, pero estaba seguro de que jamás, jamás de los jamases, haría algo al respecto más que imaginar todos los días que por fin dejaba todos sus miedos y traspasaba todas las barreras para por fin decírselo.[Probable cambio de rating en capítulos futuros]





	1. Introducción.

            No podía decirse que parecían salidos de mundos distintos, pues eso habría sido una exageración, mas sí había pequeñas grandes diferencias entre ellos. Akehoshi se concentraba en el balón de básquet, en movimientos rápidos y precisos que lo llevaran a encestar la mayor cantidad de veces posibles; Hidaka, en los detalles más pequeños de pesadas obras de teatro, puesto que creía que en la didascalia más discreta y en el diálogo más insignificante podía encontrarse la clave del personaje que debía interpretar y, por qué no, de la esencia de la obra. Akehoshi gustaba de encontrar y coleccionar monedas; Hidaka, de conseguir unos caramelos amargos que tenían como público especialmente personas mayores. Akehoshi sonreía cuando hablaba de su perro, cuando hacía alguna broma, o cuando ponía un apodo nuevo; Hidaka, cuando lo veía a él y eso era todo lo que le importaba.  
            Y lo quería, lo quería tanto. Tanto que apenas podía creer cuánto.  
            Si bien criticaba sus bromas juzgándolas como estúpidas, consideraba que los apodos que le ponía a todo el mundo eran ridículos, e incluso se sacaba de sus casillas cuando se distraía del punto de una conversación para salir con cualquier cosa no relacionada con el tópico, apreciaba esas cuestiones –en el fondo- porque las veía muy propias de él, partes de su personalidad que no osaría cambiar ni por todos konpeito del mundo.  
            Sin embargo, no podía acercarse más del punto en el que estaba. No creía que ni por asomo pudiera dar un paso más, aunque más veces de las que podía admitirse a sí mismo se encontraba fantaseando con hacerlo. Prefería estar allí como su compañero, como su camarada y su amigo. Observarlo desde el punto medio estaba… estaba bien para él. Al permanecer como su amistad podía compartir algunos momentos importantes en su vida, ¿no? Podía estar allí de cierta forma, ¿verdad? Eso le alcanzaba.  
            Después de todo, ¿qué tenía para ofrecerle? Se consideraba una persona increíblemente capaz y hábil para muchas cosas, no creía poder ser bueno para él. Era un perfeccionista gruñón, sin contar que podía ponerse increíblemente denso por cualquier nimiedad. Akehoshi no necesitaba algo así a su lado. Ser libre, espontáneo y portar una gran sonrisa amable acompañada de algunas bromas eran cualidades naturales del chico de cabellos anaranjados y cuando estaba a su lado no hacía más que regañarle esas actitudes, ¿realmente podía merecer quererlo? Y pensaba en quererlo, puesto que sabía que ser querido por él era un lujo que no merecía. Podía verse como que era Hokuto quien tenía que soportar a Subaru, pero el primero sabía perfectamente que era al revés. A veces, se maldecía por horas el hecho de haberlo tratado muy bruscamente. Ninguno de los dos se merecía eso.  
            Además, aun cambiando todas aquellas cosas de su personalidad que le eran como una primera barrera para impedir acercarse un poco más a la persona que le era tan preciada, había otras cuestiones que lo hacían desistir de solo pensarlo. Estaba muy dedicado a sus actividades en Trickstar, el club de teatro, en la presidencia de la clase a la que asistía, sus queridos abuelos… Tenía tantas responsabilidades que no podía ni quería dejar. Si quería un real cambio, una verdadera rebelión como rezaba el título de la primera canción de su unidad, debía estar a la altura. ¿Acaso podía permitirse insistir con sus sentimientos absurdos y casi seguramente no correspondidos cuando tenía tantas cosas para hacer? Estaba seguro de que no, y por eso mismo es que había interpuesto otro muro entre él y lo que pasaba por su corazón. Un muro que, de vez en cuando, se permitía sobrevolar para pensar en los condicionales, para soñar con los “que tal si…”, para proponerse situaciones hipotéticas y totalmente imposibles pero que lograban hacerlo sonreír tan solo unos minutos.  
            Todo porque Hokuto Hidaka amaba a Subaru Akehoshi realmente con todo su corazón, pero estaba seguro de que jamás, jamás de los jamases, haría algo al respecto más que imaginar todos los días que por fin dejaba todos sus miedos y traspasaba todas las barreras para por fin decírselo.


	2. El primer live

            Hokuto Hidaka llegaba a la Academia Yumenosaki para comenzar una nueva jornada escolar. Tenía suerte de vivir bastante cerca del colegio, así las caminatas hasta allí se le hacían rápidas y tranquilas. Solía ir con sus audífonos y algo de música suave, la mejor compañía para empezar bien el día sin que nada te altere de entrada (“porque luego siempre vas a encontrar algo que lo haga”, acostumbraba decir).  
            Al arribar, como siempre diez minutos antes del horario de entrada, se sentó en su lugar para desempacar su cuaderno, los libros de texto y su fiel lapicera, las herramientas que le permitirían ejercer como estudiante en la clase que le correspondía: Historia de la música con el estricto profesor Akiomi.  
Minutos después, los que aprovechó para leer brevemente sobre el tema del día y adelantar el guión que Hibiki le había entregado el día anterior, empezaron a llegar sus compañeros. Cada persona que entraba saludaba tenuemente, de lejos, y se dirigía hacia su asiento. Así se fueron sucediendo casi todos los estudiantes de la clase 2-A. Algunos más despiertos que otros, incluso había quienes entraban con el desayuno entre sus manos por haber partido de sus hogares con las manecillas del reloj pisándoles los talones.

            La clase había comenzado. Todos estaban en silencio y solo una voz resaltaba al tiempo que la tiza chocaba contra el pizarrón repetidas veces para dar lugar a letras y números. En ese concierto matutino, la puerta se abrió despacio, como queriendo no moverse, y una figura de cabellos revueltos trató de escabullirse suavemente hasta el banco que le correspondía. Esfuerzos en vano, pues no pudo pasar desapercibido: había hecho ruido, muchísimo ruido, lo que había captado las miradas de todos sus compañeros –incluso de los que la mañana y el temario no les pesaba tanto y más atención le estaban prestando al docente. Le dedicaban toda su atención, como linternas sobre la cara de un sospechoso, aunque él sabía que era culpable, culpable por haber llegado tarde de nuevo. Y lo habían atrapado.  
           

            —Ey, Akehoshi, espero que no te hayas quedado dormido de nuevo —le susurró Hidaka a modo de reproche, conociendo la costumbre del muchacho de ignorar el despertador por las mañanas.  
            —¡No fue eso, Hokke! ¡Uy, qué malo que sos! ¡Siempre estás asumiendo lo peor de mí! —le contestó de forma sonora, volviendo a captar los ojos del resto de los presentes y sumando un par más. Un par con lentes que alzaba sus cejas bastante furioso mientras todos los demás se echaban a reír.  
            —Hidaka, Akehoshi, ¿se puede saber de qué estaban hablando que es tan importante que no puede esperar a la práctica de Trickstar? —preguntó con una mirada inquisidora y subrayando cada palabra con su tono de voz aunque realmente no buscara una respuesta—. De todos modos, no tendrán que esperar a ese momento porque les espera un compromiso previo en sus agendas: deberán ordenar y limpiar este salón, y juntar las tareas de sus compañeros. Y si continúan con esta conducta, deberé agregarles tareas. Estoy seguro de que hay más aulas que necesitan mantenimiento…

            El castigo y la amenaza, sumados a la forma en que fueron expresados, habían sido suficientes para que ambos jóvenes sacudieran sus cabezas queriendo alejarse lo más posible de ese terrible escenario. No podían ni querían pasar toda la tarde limpiando. Un salón alcanzaba y sobraba.  
            Asombrado por verse metido en aquella situación, Hokuto se juró mentalmente vengarse de su colega de cabellos naranjas. Estaba seguro de que se le ocurriría algo desagradable que estuviera a la altura del agravio que sufriría por su culpa. Quizás doblar su preparación física en los ensayos estaría bien, aunque era muy evidente y poco novedoso – mas no por eso menos efectivo, que a fin de cuentas eso era lo importante -, también podía obligarlo a coser los pañuelos nuevos a los cinturones de los trajes… Sí, definitivamente se le ocurriría algo bueno. Sin embargo, mientras tanto, debía enfocarse en la clase para no causar otro escándalo, cosa que empeoraría su condena y le impediría encargarse de sus numerosas ocupaciones dentro y fuera del colegio.  
            De esa forma, el profesor Akiomi prosiguió con su lección diaria. Si bien 2-A no era una clase demasiado ruidosa, sus alumnos sabían que había muchas formas de no prestar atención sin hacer el ruido propio de un concierto de rock pesado. En efecto, no podía decirse que todos los estudiantes estuvieran dedicándole el cien por cien de su atención a las palabras del maestro. Por ejemplo: Subaru y Makoto –o como habían sido apodados por Hidaka: “el dúo de idiotas” – se encontraban intercambiando papelitos con chistes –pésimos- intentando no ser descubiertos. Otros, como Natsume Sakasaki, ni se habían molestado en asistir. Incluso Anzu, la _producer_ y parte fundamental de Trickstar, no le regalaba toda su concentración al malhumorado y exigente docente, ya que además de tomar algunos apuntes, podía verse que realizaba cálculos y marcaba horarios con anotaciones al costado de su hoja, probablemente esas anotaciones eran sobre el _live_ que tendrían al día siguiente, fecha que la traía ocupadísima y llena de estrés desde hacía al menos un mes.  
            La voz que se alzaba en el mar de jóvenes no dejaba de hablar sobre la historia de la música. El romanticismo francés parecía ser un tema apasionante, así como la intervención de Hector Berlioz y su célebre _Sinfonía Fantástica_ en aquella corriente. El hombre de gafas relataba cómo, en esa obra de música descriptiva compuesta en 1830, se narraba la historia de un joven músico perdidamente enamorado y que a lo largo de sus cinco movimientos iba experimentando diversas situaciones para finalizar con las campanas de la muerte. Luego de un rato, que a muchos se les hizo eterno, el sermón finalizó anunciado por un alegre pero estruendoso timbre ansiado por todos los jóvenes, especialmente por aquellos que no soportaban las pesadas clases teóricas y en cambio necesitaban de lecciones más movidas para mantenerse despiertos.

            —De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy. Ahora sí pueden entregar sus monografías, que Akehoshi y Hidaka recibirán amablemente como parte de su propia Marcha al cadalso. Por cierto, el de Sakasaki probablemente se encuentre debajo de su banco, revísenlo bien —indicó acomodándose velozmente sus lentes sin que se le moviera un pelo, y con el mismo tono severo que siempre ejecutaban sus cuerdas vocales —. Recuerden que no pueden retirarse hasta que todo esté ordenado y limpio. No quiero que quede ni la viruta del lápiz más pequeño de toda Yumenosaki. ¿Entendido? Además, no quiero que quede ningún crimen impune en mi clase, deben entender que la teoría es igual de importante que la práctica, pues necesitan una buena base para poder crear ustedes mismos. Si los cimientos no son sólidos, la estructura será pobre y se derrumbará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Saben a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?  
            —Sí, profesor Akiomi —respondió automáticamente Hokuto, quien sabía que tenía razón pero realmente no le interesaba desperdiciar más del valioso tiempo con el que apenas contaba —. Cuente con nosotros.  
            —Bien. Dejen las tareas en el salón de profesores en cuanto terminen aquí. Eso es todo por ahora.  
El hombre de traje se retiró y los jóvenes, menos los que habían quedado castigados obviamente, empezaran a imitarlo. Uno a uno se sucedían en el turno de atravesar la puerta camino a sus otras actividades. El samurái de Akatsuki fue el segundo en salir –Anzu había salido disparada antes de que nadie se diera cuenta- puesto que detestaba la impuntualidad en cualquier forma y sabía que al líder de su unidad tampoco, y no pretendía defraudar a ninguno de los dos. Por otro lado, Adonis, como era usual, iba de camino a la cafetería, donde un cuantioso almuerzo cargadísimo en proteínas esperaba que él lo comprara antes de la práctica del club de atletismo. El único alumno libre que no había decidido retirarse había sido Makoto, quien se había quedado unos segundos junto a los detenidos, que casualmente eran sus amigos y compañeros de Trickstar.  
            —Yuuki, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de avisarle a Isara que empezaremos con la práctica media hora más tarde debido a unos… contratiempos? —pidió Hokuto con toda la amabilidad que podía tener en un momento así. Tenía todas las tareas en sus manos, incluso la del misterioso comandante de Switch, y se disponía a ubicarlas dentro de su morral para su posterior traslado al salón de profesores.  
            —¡De acuerdo, Hidaka-kun! Pero le diré la verdad: que te han castigado por estar molestando con Akehoshi-kun durante las clases de Akiomi. Sí, sí: déjamelo a mí, relataré a la perfección tu comportamiento de chico malo —contestó estallando en risas tan fuertes que hasta tuvo que abrazarse a su propio abdomen para no descostillarse.  
            —¡Eso, eso, Ukki! ¡Y no te olvides de contarle en detalle cómo nuestro Hokke se está volviendo todo un delincuente! ¡El peor bandido de todo el colegio! En cualquier momento… ¡en cualquier momento se nos aparecerá con esos peinados que usan los rufianes en la tele! —acotó el chico de cabellos naranjas acompañando las sonoras carcajadas de su amigo de gafas y haciendo la mímica de la actitud del hipotético Hokuto delincuente juvenil —. ¡Seguro que Sari no lo podrá creer! ¡O sí, y Hokke deberá hacerlo guardar silencio a golpes! Después de todo, las pintas que tiene cuando se enojan son de chico rudo, ¿no lo creen? ¡Me acuerdo de una vez en la qu…  
            —¡¿Pueden callarse aunque sea por un segundo?! Akehoshi idiota, no puedo creer que pienses que tenés tiempo para esos comentarios estúpidos y para historias ridículas y que probablemente no hayan sucedido siendo que tenemos que terminar lo más rápido posible aquí para poder irnos a ensayar. Tenemos un _live_ mañana, ¿lo recordás? ¿Te entra en esa cabeza de helio? Y nuestros pasos del final de _HEART→BEATER!!!!_ podrían estar más aceitados, no creo que todavía sean perfectos —sentenció firme puntualizando cada palabra para que su significado se transmitiera lo mejor posible. La cara de pocos amigos que portaba en ese momento probablemente se debiera porque estaba a un paso de asesinar a los dos que estaban frente a sus, ahora, helados ojos azules.  
            —Buuu, ¡qué aburrido, Hidaka-kun! Pero sí, me iré a contarle a Isara-kun sobre su castigo y luego veré si podemos ayudar a nuestra _producer_ con algo. Me preocupa que ella haya salido corriendo a la mercería en cuanto sonó el timbre… En fin, ¡adiós! —se despidió antes de que el líder del grupo y presidente de la clase se enojara más, si eso que era posible. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar un último comentario que apuntaba a molestar a Hokuto, llevaba las bromas en el alma —: ¡Suerte con el maleante, Akehoshi-kun! ¡Espero que no se quede con el dinero de tu almuerzo!  
No lo podía creer. Sentía que el hielo de sus orbes se derretía a causa de la rabia que el idiota de Yuuki le había provocado. No entendía cómo era que esos dos podían ser tan estúpidos en un momento tan importante: no siempre tenían que atrasar el último ensayo antes de un live por un castigo que les había caído del cielo por un descuido de, oh casualidad, el ridículo Akehoshi. Que siguieran tomándole el pelo había sido el colmo de los colmos, ¿acaso nada les preocupaba? O se tenían una confianza ciega o eran más bobos de lo que creía.  
            —Hoookkeeeeee, ¡ya asustaste a Ukki siendo tan gruñón! ¿Estás feliz? —preguntó inflando sus mejillas, molesto.  
            —Limitémonos a ordenar, por favor, ¿sí? Antes de que me duela la cabeza, en lo posible… Empezá con las sillas mientras busco las escobas —expresó sin ganas de hablar más mientras se masajeaba las sienes para calmarse.  
           

            Caminó los pasos que lo separaban hasta el cuartito auxiliar del salón pensando en cómo podía ser posible que Akehoshi estuviera siempre tan en las nubes, que le preocupara más el haber retado a Yuuki que el live del día siguiente, cuyos ensayos aun poseían múltiples pero reparables imperfecciones. Le agradaba verlo ir a su ritmo, navegando por su propia corriente, pero le preocupaba que eso afectara la presentación del grupo, le preocupaba que pudiera afectarlo… El mundo de los _idols_ era cruel, y él debía saberlo más que nadie, por eso mismo es que no había tiempo para tontear antes de la práctica final. Sin embargo sabía que no debía haber ido tan lejos, ni con Subaru ni con Yuuki. Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, ¡¿por qué demonios seguía haciéndolo, entonces?!  
            Se odió internamente hasta encontrarse con los elementos de limpieza, las tizas y los borradores que en el minúsculo espacio guardaba el aula de 2-A. Se hizo con un trapeador, un escobillón y una pala, y los cargó para llevarlos hasta donde estaba su compañero. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó para este, lo descubrió apilando las sillas mientras bailaba con ellas alzándolas por los aires, inclinándolas y haciéndolas recorrer gran parte del espacio disponible. Incluso tarareaba una movida canción que probablemente estuviera inventando en el momento. Por algún motivo, aquella escena tan pintoresca le recordaba al primer _live_ de Trickstar con Anzu, el que había ocurrido algún tiempo atrás pero que igual permanecía intacto en sus memorias…

 

            _Habían subido la potencia de los reflectores para hacer destacar sus figuras entre la escenografía, para que las personas pudieran ver quiénes eran los cuatro jóvenes que los deleitarían con la canción que habían preparado especialmente para ese momento. Sobre esas tablas de madera pondrían a prueba todo lo que habían practicado, intentarían que se reflejara todo su esfuerzo, incluyendo todas las caídas, las noches sin dormir para terminar los trajes, las horas que habían pasado tratando de hacer coincidir los pasos con el ritmo, y también la infinidad de días que habían soñado con ese momento. Y lo hicieron, y cómo lo hicieron… Después de dejar todo lo que tenían, de mostrar el interior de sus corazones con aquella canción, los aplausos los ovacionaron como pocas veces se había oído antes, porque el público había disfrutado de un espectáculo singular. Los fuertes lazos de amistad y compañerismo que esos jóvenes se tenían habían triunfado sobre los nervios, sobre el temor a equivocarse o a fallar en algo que pudiera desbaratar todo lo que habían tratado de lograr. Pero habían vencido, y toda la gente los aclamaba, llamaba por sus nombres para que salieran nuevamente de detrás del telón, esta vez pura y exclusivamente para agradecerles el buen rato de entretenimiento y para felicitarlos por la excelencia que habían demostrado allí, sobre esas tablas de madera._

 _—Lo hicimos… ¡realmente lo hicimos! —chilló incrédulo y entre risas nerviosas Makoto. Se quitó sus gafas para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas que no cesaban de rodar por sus mejillas con la manga de su uniforme —. ¡Chicos, realmente lo hicimos!_  
_—¡Sí! ¡E incluso nos salió bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Estuvimos fantásticos! —lo acompañó en los gritos Subaru, quien se movía dando grandes saltos, sin poder contener la emoción. Necesitaba liberar toda la tensión que había acumulado._  
_Hokuto, en cambio, permanecía unos pasos más atrás que sus camaradas. Tenía la vista perdida y en su mente repetía una y otra vez todo el espectáculo: cada paso, cada expresión de su rostro, cada sílaba de cada palabra que había pronunciado. Especialmente se enfocaba en el estribillo, aquel que había ido progresando en fuerza cada vez que sus cuatro voces se habían unido para formar una sola que había inundado todo el lugar, llenando al público. El público, al que habían saludado al comienzo presentándose como lo que eran: cuatro jóvenes con un sueño y una ayudante fantástica que había prometido ayudarlos en todo lo que le fuera posible. También habían estado los solos, esos momentos que cada uno había tenido para mostrar cuánto se había esforzado por lograr ese tono. Porque sí, Trickstar se alimentaba de dos cosas, dos elementos que también eran los causantes de su brillo: el gran esfuerzo individual y la amistad de los cuatro jóvenes._  
_—¡Hokke! ¡¿Qué hacés ahí?! Tenemos que salir de nuevo. ¡La gente quiere vernos otra vez! ¡Si estás así porque no crees en que esto ha ocurrido de verdad, te pellizco, pero en serio debemos ir!—anunció Akehoshi con su brazo extendido hacia él. Su palma lo miraba como queriéndolo sacar de su trance para invitarlo a atravesar nuevamente el telón, esta vez para despedirse de su público. La gigantesca y cálida sonrisa de su amigo y sus ojos llenos de alegría, acompañados por sus mejillas sonrojadas y algo mojadas, lo hicieron avanzar sin hacerse ninguna otra pregunta. Era como si solamente su gesto pudiera guiarlo, tanto como para salir del detrás de escena como a cualquier otro lado. Aceptó su invitación con su mano izquierda y, aunque no podría admitirlo nunca, algo encandilado por tan acogedora presencia que lo invocaba._  
_—Anzu, ¡tu también vienes! —expresó Yuuki con un pie en el escenario y ya con sus gafas nuevamente —. ¡No seríamos nada sin ti y lo sabes!_

 _La muchacha había negado mil veces con la cabeza en cuestión de medio segundo, pero fue convencida –y casi arrastrada- por los uniformados para salir no solo como acompañante, sino como parte del fenómeno que era Trickstar._  
_Flores, peluches, bastones de colores y montones de objetos caían al escenario como ofrenda a los muchachos que habían hecho vibrar el escenario con su show. La gente, agradecida, devolvía cada estrofa y cada paso de ellos en aplausos y coreando sus nombres. Los reflectores, nuevamente se enfocaban en ellos. Iban pasando por cada uno para permitirles decir unas breves palabras y que las personas saludaran individualmente para luego el gran final de los cuatro juntos. En eso, un ramo hermoso y bien grande apareció frente a los pies de todos y Mao Isara no dudó un segundo en levantarlo y entregárselo a Anzu, la producer, de parte de todos. “Gracias por hacer esto realidad”, dijeron los cuatro al unísono haciendo una gran y marcada reverencia ante ella, quien respondió desarmándose en lágrimas y abrazando el obsequio que había recibido. Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, esa acción hizo aumentar –por más que parecía imposible- el caudal de aplausos._  


_¿Aquello realmente estaba pasando?_  


_Aquella vista hacía pensar que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena._  


_Hokuto sentía la mano de Akehoshi apretar la suya con fuerza, por lo que decidió girar su rostro para poder verlo bien, para apreciar nuevamente su sonrisa resplandeciente y ¿sus ojos y mejillas empapados? Cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia Yuuki esta vez, y lo mismo ocurría en él: de sus impactantes orbes verdes brotaban gruesas lágrimas que surcaban sus cachetes hasta deshacerse en sus labios. Incluso Isara se había puesto a llorar, por más que intentara ocultarlo cubriéndose con el antebrazo, el color de su cara y su visión empañada lo delataban. Pero, ¿quién era para mirarlos extrañado cuando él mismo se encontraba igual? Tuvo que soltar la mano de Subaru por un momento para sacar de su bolsillo el pañuelo bordado que le había regalado su abuela especialmente para ese día –“por si las moscas”- y limpiarse el exceso de agua que no dejaba de ocupar su rostro._

_—¿H-hokke…?_  
_—¿Hi-hidaka-kun?_  
_—¿Hokuto…?_

_Sus tres compañeros no cabían en su asombro. ¿Hokuto Hidaka estaba llorando? ¿Llorando con una sonrisa increíblemente adorable plasmada en sus labios? Ellos sabían que su amigo tenía una parte blanda en su interior, pero no esperaban que fuera tan resplandeciente y encantadora. Mientras tanto, él no podía dejar de reír alegremente, incluso con las lágrimas rodando con fuerza por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Las suaves carcajadas no cesaron hasta que decidió abrazar a Isara y a Akehoshi –quienes se encontraban más cerca suyo- por los hombros para decirles con total sinceridad: “Gracias, camaradas. Muchas gracias por todo”, mientras Anzu, que había logrado huir justo a tiempo, les tomaba una foto, foto que seguiría en la mesa de noche de Hokke por mucho, mucho tiempo._

            Absorto en sus recuerdos, tardó en notar la voz que lo llamaba insistentemente. “Hokke… Hoooooooookkeeeeeee… Ho-ku-to”, escuchó que le hablaban, como si quisieran rescatarlo del mar de memorias en el que se había quedado atrapado. Se sobresaltó un momento al salir de él, dejando caer la escoba que sostenía entre sus manos.

            —¿Q-qué? ¿Qué demon…? —se quejó sonoramente en lo que fue casi un grito. Lo había tomado por desprevenido —. ¿Qué pasó, Akehoshi?  
            —¡No lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que deberías decirme tu! ¡Te quedaste un bueeen rato mirando a la nada! Parecías… embobado —explicó tomándose unos segundos para hacer una penosísima imitación del a expresión y pose que su amigo portaba tan solo minutos antes —. Dime, ¿en qué pensabas? ¿En el live de mañana? ¿En que te has quedado sin caramelos? O… podrá ser que… ¡¿estabas pensando en Anzu?! ¡Hokuto “Hokke” Hidaka! ¿Cómo te vas a quedar tildado pensando en nuestra _producer_? ¿A vos te parece?  
            —Ugh, ¡claro que no, idiota! Tenía mis pensamientos en… otro lado. Solo eso —lo cortó antes de que siguiera molestándolo, claramente en vano. Su corazón estuvo tentado de agregar un "además, si hubiera estado pensando en alguien de esa forma, habría sido en vos, cosa que en parte estaba haciendo", pero su cerebro eliminó esa posibilidad de forma afortunadamente rápida.  
            —¡Decime en dónde! ¡Daaaale, Hooookke! Después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no es así? No puedes dejarme con la curiosidad… ¡Te molestaré hasta que me lo digas! —comenzó a gritar picándolo con su índice en las mejillas, en el cabello, en el pecho y en el vientre —. ¡Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaale! ¡Por favooooooooooooooooooooooor!

            Estaba acostumbrado a que Subaru fuera una persona pegajosa en el sentido de que estuviera todo el tiempo encima de uno, y si bien sabía ser víctima frecuente de los momentos en los que el joven se ponía cargoso, no creía poder acostumbrarse nunca a ello. Había aprendido a manejarlo para quitárselo de encima lo antes posible, pero no a evitar que su propio corazón latiera como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho para irse con la molestia de cabellos naranjas, o a esconder el espeso rubor de sus mejillas de otra forma que no fuera con insultos y algún que otro empujón brusco. La verdad era que tampoco debía culparse, ya que hacía lo que podía en una situación que le era realmente muy incómoda, aunque como era de esperarse, sí lo hacía. Suficiente esfuerzo le conllevaba tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, ¿merecía también tener que preocuparse por las expresiones de su cuerpo que no podía controlar?

            —Ya, ya. Estaba pensando en nuestro primer _live_. ¿Feliz? ¿Sacié tu curiosidad? —respondió luego de chasquear la lengua y levantando la escoba para seguir con sus tareas. Aunque, bajo esa fina capa de molestia tras la que se escondía, sus ojos seguían posados en su compañero.  
            —¿En nuestro primer _live_ …? ¡No esperaba eso! —devolvió con completa sinceridad, apagándose hacia el final de la frase para entregarse él también al sector de su mente destinando a aquel recuerdo.

            Hokuto se dedicó a contemplar la mueca de Akehoshi sin importarle la existencia del castigo que lo debería estar obligando a barrer el salón. Incluso, notándolo tan perdido en sus memorias, se permitió contemplarlo con toda la ternura que albergaba en su interior: sus ojos azules le regalaban la mirada que tenía reservada solo para él, pareciendo querer abrazarlo desde la distancia que en ese momento se le hacía mínima; mientras tanto, sus labios, permanecían curvados suavemente completando la expresión. ¿A qué se debía semejante cambio en su semblante habitual? En la sonrisa de Subaru. Era exactamente igual, idéntica, a la que había visto ese día. Era esa, la que había podido admirar en todo su esplendor antes de reaparecer en el escenario para saludar al público: tan cálida, tan sincera, tan inocente y tan… tan bonita… Esa era la sonrisa que tenía el poder de hacerlo sentirse feliz a él también, esa mueca contagiosa llena de alegría que había logrado hacerlo permanecer embobado por minutos incluso estando en el aula después de clases por haber hecho enfadar al profesor.

            —Fue… fue especial, ¿verdad? —dijo apenas hubo terminado de reproducir aquella memoria en su mente, todavía con la expresión suya que su amigo tanto apreciaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas y revolviéndose el cabello de una forma abrumadoramente tierna.  
            —Lo fue… —acotó igual de embebido en el recuerdo de la satisfactoria experiencia hasta que volvió a la realidad que le tocaba vivir: a sus palabras seguras y semblante serio y distante para soltar un—: Y mañana será igual. Te lo prometo.

            Sabía perfectamente que si quería repetir la felicidad que habían sentido todos en aquel primer show, debían tener una nueva presentación espectacular que dejara a todas las personas boquiabiertas. Sabía que si quería repetir la sonrisa que Subaru había portado aquel día y con la que había logrado deslumbrarlo por completo, debía dar lo mejor de sí y guiar a sus compañeros a que hicieran lo mismo. Quizás, quizás era un poco egoísta, ¿no? Sí quería el éxito de Trickstar, puesto que ello significaría estar un paso más cerca de cumplir sus sueños no solo de hacerse como idols sino también de hacer a Yumenosaki un lugar mejor, mas el solo hecho de que entre las razones para anhelar un éxito rotundo se encontrara ver la expresión facial de Akehoshi le hacía sentir algo similar a la culpa. Pero, por más que se sintiera así, sabía que debía seguir adelante por todos, por los cinco –incluyendo a Anzu, quien se esforzaba igual o más que ellos cuatro-, sin importarle esa pequeña molestia que a veces acudía a su mente. Debía seguir en su puesto, debía seguir estando allí para que todo saliera bien. Era por eso, por eso mismo, que se aseguraría de que el _live_ de la noche siguiente fuera perfecto.

            —Hokke… Eso fue muy… ¡muy cursi de tu parte! —expresó soltando una breve risa—. Pero te creo. ¡Juntos haremos que el show de mañana sea incluso mejor que el primero! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Los cuatro con Anzu haremos brillar el escenario como si fuera mi colección de monedas! ¡No, incluso más que eso!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Tenía el principio de esto y la idea principal en mi cabeza desde hacía días y no pude evitar escribir este primer capítulo a modo de introducción al tópico central de la historia, por ese motivo es que es bien corto y va directo al grano.


End file.
